


[Podfic] Cain

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Cover Art Welcome, Drabble, Fitting In, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofCainby JaneDavittAuthor's summary:Teal'c is settling in at the SGC but it's not easy looking the way he does.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Cain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73807) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/al4lla1if1w3hzy/Cain.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:07 | 1.05 MB


End file.
